Never Enough Always Too Much
by babyareyoudown
Summary: *SPOILER S1 EP7* Ethan Stanhope is out of jail on "good behavior" but he has a very evil plan. It involves Callen and Cassandra. What will happen when he finds out that these two have been dating for several months?
1. Prologue : Good Behavior?

**AN: I own only Cassandra and Tyler Delgado, the characters in the first few chapters. All other characters belong to CBS and the creators of NCIS LA. **

**SPOILERS! Season 1 episode 7, just can't quite remember the name of the episode, but there will be spoilers all throughout, so your warnings are given. This is set about six months after the episode, where Stanhope gets out of jail for "good behavior" but that is all I wil lgive you. You have to read, review and enjoy for me to give you the rest.**

* * *

_Do you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Do you hear a voice from my side?_

_-- The Cruxshadows "Sleepwalking"_

It was a quiet day at the LA county jail. The hallowed hall only contained one guard, and he was a bit busy reading a magazine to notice that the buzzer had gone off and the door had opened. The young guard popped his head up and looked outside his lone gated window space to see a male walking down, middle aged with dark hair and dark eyes. He had a small smirk on his face and stopped at the window. He turned in the bright yellow jumpsuit in exchange for all of his personal affects, which were a set of keys, wallet and a red and black butterfly clip.

"Here are all of your affects Mr. Stanhope. Good luck out there."

He slid the keys and wallet in his left pants pocket and stood there, turning the clip in his hands before nodding to the guard. Another buzz and Mr. Stanhope walked to the door, allowing the sunlight to filter slowly through the dark hallway and he walked out the door. Taking a breath of fresh air, he twirled the clip once more in his hand, wide smile across his face. He got in the car that had awaited him and told the driver to drive to an oil refinery…his.

"I'm back Callen. Hope you're ready for round two, because I am."


	2. 1: Three months equal

**AN: Thank you for the reviews thus far. The first part was a lead in to the following chapters, so I hope that I cleared up any confusion. Please feel free to review and read as I will be uploading a few chapters at a time for this story. I adopted this as my baby for the new year and am really wanting to give you insight on my created people, Cassandra and Tyler. These first few chapters are building off of past history and experiences, so I hope I am laying out a good back story for you all. Any questions about it, let me know through review. Thanks again and enjoy the read.**

* * *

_Free my mind_

_Heal my scars_

_Erase the past_

_Dark days to forget_

_And memories to last_

_In my heart_

_-- Epica "Chasing the Dragon"_

Tyler had walked into the ops room with his classic caramel coffee. His sister, Cassandra, a real special agent was supposed to arrive from her vacation with Callen in a few hours and he wanted to at least act like he was working on something so Hetty didn't think he was wasting any time. Eric walked in and a smile was plastered across his face. Callen and Cassandra have been dating for about three months now and Tyler knew that this was the happiest time of her life. Eric came walking into the room, a bottle of water in hand just as Tyler started clicking away at the laptop in front of him.

"Hey Ty, Cassie is back. She is downstairs wondering what her favorite is up to?"

"They are back early? I thought that after the Stanhope case, they said three weeks off."

"She wanted to come back a few days early, said she missed her brother."

The two turned to see Callen standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. The team adopted Cassandra and Tyler as family after they transferred out to Los Angeles from Miami. To Tyler, Callen was like another brother to him, and as the two exchanged a high five, Callen couldn't help but notice the coffee cup sitting on the desk.

"Ty, I thought you were stopping the coffee binge. Your heart, remember?"

"I just started back up a few days ago. I was really nervous about Cass, she always wants to push herself and I really don't think she is ready to get back to work. After all, she injured her ribs pretty bad after the fight with Ethan and then wanted to punch him so bad it almost killed him."

Callen sighed just as the rest of the team walked in, including Cassandra. Tyler and Cassandra shared a hug and then Nate walked in. The resident psych guy to the team, he looked around, three months ago, the team was frazzled and worn out. Now they looked to be renewed. An easy feeling washed over the man as all of the meetings with Callen and Cassandra did them good coupled with the time off. Sam walked over, giving a pat to G's shoulder and then Hetty walks in, a look of worry and grimace on her face. Nate sighed, a worried look from Hetty signaled trouble for the team. She turned and stared straight at Cassandra.

"We just got word from LA leos that Ethan is out. He got out on good behavior. He had with him a clip. Black and red, butterfly on it…"

"I just got back from vacation getting over this freak and the first thing you tell me is that this current case involves me? Hetty, there is more and I know it."

Hetty sighed. Cassandra knew that the clip she was referring to she had lost in the struggle that she and Stanhope had. She stormed out just as Hetty was about to say something else, but Tyler, grabbing his coffee followed her sister and Hetty just stared at Callen.

"He hasn't made a move yet, so we have no idea what he is planning. Mister Callen, please try and keep her in check, she doesn't to want to put herself in danger."

Hetty walked out while the rest of the team watched the steely blue eyes of Callen sink to the floor. Nate placed a hand on the shoulder of G.

"She can handle herself very well, Cassandra is tough…"

He was cut off by a very loud, almost ear piercing shrill coming from downstairs. A few minutes later, Tyler came back up stairs, holding his ears, but a smile on his face. G looked over at the young man and chuckled.

"Cassie is handling herself just fine. I think Hetty may be talking with her now."


	3. 2: Coming Out Of Hiding

**AN: Thanks to Maira der Panda for guiding me. It has really been a while since writing a fic that had chapters in it, so any constructive feedback is awesome and guides me in the right direction. So from here on out, unless needed in the story, this will be told from a first person POV, which you will know at the start of the chapter. Also, I am going to update as often as possible between now and the 11th when I start back to college. By that time, you may not hear from me for at least a week. I am going to get as much updated so I am not leaving you on too much of a cliffhanger.**

**

* * *

_  
_**

_**Callen's POV**_

Two weeks since we had heard anything about Ethan.

I wonder if he has gone into hiding.

Well whatever it is has Cassandra on edge. Her and I have had a few spats and today finds me doing some paperwork, hoping that it will be another day of not hearing anything from or about Ethan. Nate has seen her on many occasions in these past two weeks, nervous and irritable. She didn't even come into work today, Hetty thought it wise for her to take the day off since she has been so worked up. Hetty and Nate were watching me from his office probably and I just tapped my pen against the desk nervously as Tyler came downstairs and sat next to me.

"At the rate your going with that thing, you can break it or the table."

I let out a soft chuckle and smile. He pulled up his laptop and managed to sit for a few minutes with me in silence. Ty and I have become like brothers, and he could probably tell something was wrong.

"G, talk to me man."

I took a heavy sigh and just looked over at him.

"Ty, is your sister saying anything about…us? I know this whole thing with Ethan has her in a bit of a tailspin, but I just don't want it affecting the relationship all that much."

"Well, she has been digging into the past of our mother and father. For some strange reason, it makes her feel better knowing that she is taking her mind off of the news. I keep telling her that maybe he isn't around and that this is just a hoax pulled off by a stupid person looking to cash in."

I hope that it is a stupid hoax played by a stupid person. I almost lost that girl to Ethan once before, I wasn't about to again. Ty just patted me on the shoulder before going back upstairs.

"She will be fine G, don't fret too much. You know she is a hot headed latina girl. She needs to cool off, which is why Hetty told her to go home. Her temper would have gotten the best of her here."

"Your right Tyler, thanks man. I was hoping that she would come and talk to me."

"Don't pressure yourself, let her come to you. Hey it worked once before and you managed to get her to be your girl."

I let out a laugh, as did he. He walked upstairs and I sat there, filling out my paperwork and was confident that she was relaxing at home.

* * *

_**Cassandra's POV**_

I twirl the black and red butterfly clip in my hand and remember the end of that fight so well.

_…my hands were firmly around his neck and he just smirked. I then felt my head throb and my eyes flutter closed for a brief second as my body went limp, as well as the hold. I fall to my back on the floor, and he got up, hovering over me with a sick and twisted smirk that could have tore my heart out. He yanked my hair and I jerked up, not knowing what to expect next…_

I snapped to and fast as my cell rang. It's Sam calling, should have known the SEAL would be the first to call and not my boyfriend. I take a long drawn out sigh before finally picking up the phone.

"Hey Sam."

"Took you long enough, Hetty was wanting me to check in on you."

"Oh you and not G?"

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. That last line I spewed was dripping of sarcasm. I was angry though. Hetty yanked me away from work just to cool off, and I just sat here and stewed. Then the voice on the other end of the line was that of the man I wanted to hear.

"You just have to be off in dream world now."

"Oh Callen, you know I get that way when I am frustrated. You think Ethan will come back?"

"He hasn't yet, and for each day that goes by, I am thankful. Your brother and the team are thankful as well. If, and I mean if, he ever came back in your life, I would have to find him and that wouldn't bode well for you or for my career."

"You know what G? I am really glad to have met you. So, what about dinner?"

"Your thinking about dinner and I'm not there? How thoughtful."

I let out a chuckle and the phone beeped, stinking three way calling…unknown number…

"G honey, I better take this call, it could be of some importance."

"OK, I will swing by and grab you later for some Chinese."

"My favorite."

He chuckled and hung up as I clicked over to the other line. I put on the fakest smile I could.

"Hello, this is Cassandra Delgado."

_"Did you miss me Cassandra?"_

My heart sank at that very moment and I lost my breath…


End file.
